Secret Love
by tpfanforlife
Summary: What happens when a Dauntless girl named Raina falls in love with an amity boy named Liam?Will they stay together? Or will the world tear them apart? Read Secret Love to find out! I promise you won't won't regret it. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret love**

Chapter 1

I jump off the train and land in Amity territory. The stars and the moon light my way through the tall thick grass. _Why do I keep doing this? _I think to myself _if I get caught, they'll kick me out of Dauntless for sure!_ I can see the giant apple tree at the far side of meadowand started running toward it.

"Liam?" I whisper "Liam, where are you?"

"Looking for me?" I spin around and see a boy with dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes standing before me.

"Liam!" I jump in to his arms and he spins me around. He stops spinning and quickly kisses my lips.

"Raina," he smiles "I've missed you so much.

" "But I came to see you yesterday," I say, looking at him with a confused look.

"Oh I know," he takes my hands in his "and those moments without you were the worst of my life,"

"I love you," I whisper

"I love you too," with that he bends down and brings his lips to mine.

This is why I sneak to Amity. So I can see Liam. The boy I love more than anything else in the world. I just wish that we didn't have to have a secret love.


	2. Chapter 2

When I see the sun coming up over the grass covered hills I know it's time for me to go. I kiss Liam goodbye and jump back on the train and ride back to Dauntless HQ.

I quietly run through the Pit and reach the Chasm. I tiptoe over the slippery rocks and jump through the water fall. My hands fumble around, trying to find the doorknob to my uncle's apartment. I find the door and slowly open and close it behind me, trying not to wake him.

"What are you doing up so late Rainy?" I jump at the voice and quickly turn around to find my uncle sitting in the reclining chair behind me _crap _I think _he's waiting for me. _

"Uncle Eric," I say, trying to look casual "I'd ask you the same thing,"

"I asked you first," he says with a corky smile on his face.

I sigh "well, if you must know, I had a nightmare, so I went on a train ride to clear my head."

"It's funny," Uncle Eric stands and walks over to me "I can recall you saying the same thing last night and the night before that and the night before that and –"

I cut him off "I've been having a lot of nightmares lately,"

"Raina," he puts a hand on my left shoulder "is there something wrong? Is there something going on that I should know about?"

I shake my head and smile "no uncle. Everything's fine,"

"If you say so," he says still looking at me with concerned eyes "now, you should get to bed if you want to come with me to see the transfers tomorrow,"

"Oh ok," I say "Goodnight Uncle Eric,"

He kisses my forehead "goodnight Rainy," I walk to my room and flop on the bed.

I drift off, and dream about how amazing today was. I wonder if tomorrow will be the same?


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRET LOVE **

CHAPTER 3

_I'm 7 years old again. Two men are holding me by the arms wall the other holds the gun to my head. They already killed my dear mother and father, and now they're going to do the same to me. Tears are running down my little face. _

_The buff man with the gun locks his eyes with mine "any last words, divergent?" _

"No!" I gasp and quickly sit up. I look around and see that I'm still in my room. _Thank god_ I think _ it was just a dream. _I touch me eyes and I can feel tears on them. I look at the cock, _9:00 am, CRAP! I'm late! _Sense me and my Uncle live under the chasm we have to get up before the Pit opens, so no one knows where we live. I quickly get dressed and run out the door. Suddenly a hand covers my mouth, so I elbow the person in the side and they fall to the ground. I turn in a hitting stands. I can tell the mugger is a guy about my age and in his pocket was a shiny red apple.

"Liam!" I kneel next to him. He's grunts in pain "Liam, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey its fine, I don't think you broke anything," he laughs a little and sits up.

"Why are you here Liam?" I ask

"What? Is it wrong that I wanted to see my girl?" Liam reaches up and cups my cheek.

"no," I smile "but u know that your not supposet to be here! Especily in the day light!" my eyes get teary again "Liam if they catch you –"

"I know, I know," he pulls me close to him "but I have something very important to tell you,"

"Well, what is it?"

He whispers in my ear "I think we were being watched,"


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Love

CHAPTER 4

**Oh! And the POV is Raina's unless said otherwise! Thank you and enjoy **

I pase around the small cave _how could this have happened! We're so careful! We only see each other at night, I never told anyone about him, and he wouldn't tell anyone about me, so how in the hell did anyone hind out?! _I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

"Raina stop, your gonna hurt yourself," says Liam _crap! He's still here! _

"We need to get you out of here," I grab his hand and start walking, but Liam stops me.

"But –"

I cut him off "we can talk about it later" I begin walking again "Just, come on." He sighs and walks next to me. We jump through the waterfall and walk out to the Pit.

The Pit is FULL of people most boys but there are some girls too. I guess guys care more about choosing day then girls do. Me personally? I love choosing day. When I was little Uncle Eric would always get me up bright and early so we could get a good spot in front of the giant TV screen, so we could see all the transfers that come in.

"Damn," Liam whispers to me "is it always like this around here?"

"Nah," I whisper back "just on choosing day,"

"We really don't make a big deal out of it,"

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, we just don't," he pauses "but this looks fun though,"

"Yeah,"

* * *

We run to the train tracks and wait for the train to pass by.

"Thank god!" Liam says "I can finally take this jacket off," he zips down his jacket, reveling a bright red t-shirt. Suddenly the ground begins to shake and I hear a loud whistled.

"The trains coming!" I yell over the noise.

"Ok!" Liam starts running but then stops "wait!" he starts running back

"What!?"

"Goodbye kiss,"

"Liam we –"

"Please?" Liam looks at with puppy dog eyes.

"Damn you," I grad his t-shirt and crash my lips to his. I can hear the train whistle, but louder this time. I pull back. "Now go!"

"I love you rainy!" and with that he jumps on the train.

"I love you too Lima," I smile and walk back in to the Dauntless HQ

**JANINE POV:**

I walk away from my window and sit in my chair. _I can't believe what I just saw! A Dauntless and an Amity, in LOVE! _

"This won't do at all!"

**Did you guess like it? **

**Please tell me what you think**

**Thank you **


	5. AUTHERS NOTES

**AUTHERS NOTES: **

**Hey people! I am just here to tell you my new agenda. I am going to try and write one chapter every day, from now, till the end of next week. If I find that this works well, ill keep doing it. Does that sound good to you? Good. Well I got to go, catch you on the flip side :3 **


	6. authers note

AUTHERS NOTES:

I am so so so sooooooooo sorry I didn't post a new chapter of _"secret love"_ to day! I had wrighters block. So to get rid of it I made a new story! :D so if you can PLEASE cheek out _"the runaway. _thanks and I promes ill post a new chapter tomorrow


	7. Chapter 5 part 1

**Secret love **

**Liam's POV: **

I lay my back agenst the trunk of the giant apple tree and look at the stars. They sparkle, just like Raina's eyes do when the sun light hits them.

_Raina. _I still still remember the day we met like it was yesterday…

**Yay! Flashback! :D :**

_I walk through the halls when subbently I fall to the ground. I look up to see Bryce and his jerk friend laughing at me. _

"_Ha ha, very funny," I say getting up _

_Bryce grabs my shirt and picks me off the ground. _

"_You tryin' to get smart with me Amity," he looks me dead in the eye. _

"_no no, of corse not!" I fake laugh, as I chant "im gonna die," over and over again in my l head. _

"_hey!" Bryce turns, still holding me, to find a short girl with bark brown hair and brown eyes standing behind him "let him go!" _

_Bryce just laughs "and what are you gonna do about it," he croches down so he's at her eye level "pip squeck" _

**To be construed… **

**Sorry you guys but its late where I am and im soooooo sleepy! But please review and tell me what you think :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes **

Hey guys, now I know I said I would post a new chapter every day till the end of next week, but life happened and for my story _secret love _I have come down a case of writers block D: that's where YOU guys come in! If you have ANY ideas PLEASE tell me! Thank you and I promise, for real this time, that I will post a new chapter soon :D


	9. Chapter 6

**Secret love**

Ch. 5 part 2

**Liam's POV:**

"Liam!" I turn my head and see Raina running to me.

"Raina - ?" she throws her arms around me and kisses me. I can feel the relief coming off of her, like peddles coming off a flower. I pull back "Raina what's wrong?" I ask.

Raina studiers, trying to explain everything. I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"wo, slow down babe," she blushes and smiles "now, what's wrong?"

"on the news, they said…" she looks down

"what?"

"they said that there was a dauntless girl with an amity boy making out outside the train station today," tears are roleing down her pale cheeks "and they…they said when they find out who the teens were they'ed…" the tear turn in to rivers as I pull Raina in to me, tring to sheeled her from the world around us.

"shhhh," I coo, rocking her gently "I wont let that happen,"

"but, how will I see you?" she looks up at me "my uncle is already asking questions,"

"we'll find a way," I move a peace of her hair out of her face "love will always find a way,"

Raina smiles and kisses me again.

**THE END?**

**Sorry this took so long guys, life happened : ( anyway please tell me what you think ! OH and please listen to the song **_**love will find a way**_** when reading this, that as my inspiration for this chapter so yeah… : ) catch you on the flip sit! :D **


	10. Chapter 7

**Secret love **

Chapter 7

Janine's POV: 

I thump my fingers on the desk, getting more and more frustrated. The door opens and the person I sent for come in.

"Took you long enough," I grumble

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" I role my eyes as he sits down

"so, did you find out find out who she is?" I ask eagerly

"I think I might know who it is," Bryce smirks

"Really?! Who is it?!"

"Oh I'll tell you," he pauses "For double the price,"

"Fine!" I reach in to me wallet, pull out two 50's and through them at Bryce "who is it?!" I scream

He hands me a picture of a Dauntless girl with short brown hair and blue eyes "Raina McKinley," he says standing up "and I know Just where to find her,"

"Good," I stand up and walk to my window "go get her, and make Shure no one else finds out,"

"Okay," and with that he runs out of the door.

"You better watch out Raina," I say to myself "because once I have you, on one's safe,"

Raina's POV: 

Liam and I sit up in the old apple, trying not to laugh to loud "okay, my turn." I think of my favorite thing in the world, "I'm thinking of an animal."

"Ummm…" Liam scratches his head "a pig?"

"Close," I say "a little big,"

"OO a cow!" he says

"yes!" I laugh

"cool! What do I win?"

I think for a second and then lean forward, bringing his lips to mine. We brake apart when we hear footsteps coming our way.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Im back! XD sorry I was gone, had writers block for awile, but I can tell you that I don't have it any more, and that I will be updating more! : D till then Please R & R, and stay shady! :3 **


End file.
